dragonsbladefandomcom-20200215-history
HOL:Characters
Heroes of Larkwood You can choose between 9 classes to create your party. Each class have its proper characteristics, so choose well. I-Classes . 1-Tanks Knight Knights are a defensive class, proficient with heavy armor. While their melee ability is average, they can withstand blows that would fell others. Knights will often protect other party members from attacks. Blackguard Blackguards are a defensive class similar to Knights. However, they lack some physical prowess as they have also focused on learning destructive magic. Blackguards will sometimes protect some other party members from attacks, although not as often than Knights. Crusader Crusaders are a defensive class similar to Knights, proficient with heavy armor. However, they lack some physical powers as they have also focused on learning supportive magic. . 2-Fighters Shadowblades Shadowblades are expert in dealing melee damage and specialize in using light weapons such as daggers. Shadowblades wear medium armor and will often perform a sneak attack on their enemies before battle has even begun. Barbarians Barbarians are brutish warriors who specialize in using heavy, two-handed weapons. Barbarians will often become enraged, swinging their weapon wildly and dealing damage to all enemies nearby. Warden Wardens strike a balance between strength and speed. They are experts at deal melee damage with medium weapons such as longswords and spears. Wardens are excellent trackers and will increase the chance of ambushing your enemies. . 3-Mages Bishops Bishops specialize in supportive and healing magic. With their powers they can heal the injured and boost the defenses of your party. Because of their magical nature, they are very resistant to magical damage. Wizard Wizards are experts in destructive magic, calling on the elements of fire, ice, wind and earth to destroy your opponents. Because of their magical nature, they are very resistant to magical damage. Mystic Mystics are adepts of both supportive and destructive magic. Although not as powerful as Wizards or Bishops alone, they can play the role of either much of the time. They are somewhat resistant to magical damage as well, although not as much as Bishops or Wizards. . II-Character Compare . Heroes stats at level 1 : *Weapon = Weapon specialization ; **Armor = Armor proficiency . III-How to create a party . You need 4 characters to play the game, but you can also have characters in reserve to make some changes if you want. Let's see what sort of party you can create, its advantages and disadvantages. Remember to place the stronger characters in first, because they receive more damage. . Classic : Knight/Shadowblade/Bishop/Wizard : If you don't want a very special party, just try this one, or one of these variants : change the Knight for a Blackguard, for additional destructive power, or a Crusader, for extra healing; change the Shadowblade for a Barbarian or Warden (different abilities and statistics). Using this method you will have a well-balanced party. A Knight to take damage and protect other members, a Knight and a warrior-type to attack, and a Bishop and Wizard (or Blackguard, or Crusader) to help your party with supportive or destructive magic. Focus magic-users can use "Mana flow" to keep your party using magic. . Offensive : Knight/Shadowblade/Barbarian/Mystic : More damage but less magic. You'll have to buy more potions for healing, and mana potions as the Mystic will quickly run out. . Defensive : Blackguard/Crusader/Bishop/Wizard : More tanks to take damage. They can double as spellcasters. . I don't like magic : Knight/Shadowblade/Barbarian/Warden : Good point : Good damage Difficulty : you must heal your party with expensive and not very efficient potions . Magic in your face : Crusader/Wizard/Wizard/Wizard : FIIIIIIIIRE Good point : A lot of magic in your face Bad point : Weaker than a baby cat . I am stupid : Barbarian/Barbarian/Barbarian/Barbarian : : Kaaaaaaa-meeeee-haaaaaa-meeeee-haaaaaa Good point : You don't need to go to the hairdresser. (And a good attack) Bad point : None. It is just the team that you need. Category:Offensive But Still With Magic : Blackguard/shadowblade/barbarian/bishop